


I Fell In Love With The Demon

by lovejoshuji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Demons Are Assholes, Horror, M/M, Student Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejoshuji/pseuds/lovejoshuji
Summary: Jisoo has been living with himself since he went to college. He owns a cat who he finds really annoying, roaming around the apartment at the middle of the night knocking things off. He's been used to this kind of noises that he always assumes that it's his cat. But little did he know, he doesn't just live with his cat. Owning a cat just made him immune to demons.He's not aware of the demon living in his apartment(for free!) until he read a note on his desk one night, "I am watching you." Seungcheol will try his best to torment Jisoo during his stay in the apartment.





	I Fell In Love With The Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Will continue writing this soon.

Hong Jisoo is an ordinary college student. He goes to school, studies, and goes home. He only has 1 friend. His name is Yoon Jeonghan. Oh, he also got a cat. His annoying apartment companion, Chelsea. Jisoo had him when he was still in Highschool and decided to take her with him when he moved to this apartment. He noticed some changes from Chelsea when they moved. She's been more active in the night that it's been so annoying because he just wants to sleep after finishing his projects. But keeps on waking up late at night because of the things that keep on falling on the floor or the door slamming shut. But he just ignores it because he thinks its just Chelsea.


End file.
